The Bloodstone
by IAmActualTrash
Summary: Just a little early (insert the Holiday you celebrate) present! What if bismuth wasn't the only gem in Lion's mane?


**An early Christmas, Hanukkah, kwanzaa, or what ever holiday you celebrate present!**

 **warnings: offscreen character death, slight Hamilton musical crossover...I'm obsessed. Okay?!**

* * *

 **? Pov**

 ***Crack***

'what was that? Where am I? Wait...didn't Rose bubble me? Why...why can I here things?!'

"ugh! Ahh!" I heard a voice yell...it sounds familiar...could it be...?

"Wait!" The voice shouted. I could here a sigh, then the sounds of crunching grass getting closer. "luna...why are you here too?" Luna...only a crystal gem would know that name! Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation...was I reforming!? then, I opened my eyes... The person was bismuth!

 **meanwhile,**

"there's a gem inside lion's mane!" A boy yelled to his parental figures. This boy was Steven universe, and his parental figures are the crystal gems. Comprising of garnet, pearl, and amethyst. "a gem?" Pearl asked, looking down at the boy who was on the floor. "describe her." Garnet said, her hands on her hips. "okay, hold on a sec." The boy replied, ducking his head into his lion's magical mane. "hey! Wait!" Bismuth said, reaching her hand out. Steven pull his head back out of Lion and turns toward the gems. "She's big! With rainbow hair and tattoos!" He exclaims, trying to catch the breath he lost. Birdmom Pearl's eyes widened, "Rainbow hair..?" She asks, her and garnet leaning forward. "What does her gem look like?" Garnet asks, putting a hand on her chin. Steven thought for a few short moment before responding, "It's... an innie?" Pearl's eyes widened once more. "It can't be..."

Amethyst asked, "Can't be what?" it was silent before Garnet said, "Steven, bring her out". Steven's expression of shock turns to one of determination as he nods. "Okay," he said. Steven heads back into Lion's mane, searching around for Bismuth, seemingly not finding her until she appears with another gem by her, the other gem looked directly at Steven. Bismuth notices Steven. She tried to smile a bit as she said, "Hey, little friend!". Steven backed away a small bit, whimpering. Bismuth exclaimed, "No, don't go! I believe we're lost. And there's no one here but us three, so how about a little help?" Steven stuck out his hands, offering the two to grab them. Steven, the gem, and Bismuth exit Lion's mane. The two gems stood still, in awe of seeing Garnet and Pearl. Garnet has a slack-jawed expression of disbelief, looking to the shorter of the two, and Pearl was covering her mouth, crying at the sight of Bismuth. Amethyst crossed her arms uncomfortably. "Wow, two total strangers," she says shuffling closer to Steven. Garnet took off her visor, her three eyes glossed over with tears. Bismuth struggles to get their names out, "Pearl... Garnet..."

Pearl, looking overjoyed, runs toward Bismuth and hugs her, "Bismuth! Ahahahaha! You're back!" Steven and Lion looked at each other, extremely confused. Bismuth lightly tosses up Pearl, catching her and holding her in her hands. Bismuth laughs, "Woah! Hehehehe! The Pearl I know never jumps into my arms! Hey, did somebody lose a Pearl? Who do you belong to?" "Nobody!" Bismuth and pearls laughed. Garnet cleared her throat and spoke up, "Alright, alright, settle down." Bismuth smirked, "Oh, you're one to talk, oh, oh, excuse me, you're two to talk." Garnet scoffs, casually summoning a gauntlet and punches Bismuth playfully in the arm. The unnamed gem spoke up, her voice only a little higher than sapphire's, "Garnet, cool it, your Ruby is showing," she spoke soft and calmly. Garnet chuckled as Amethyst joined Steven and Lion in looking very confused. "Bismuth, Where have you been? We thought you'd been captured! Or worse, shattered. And Luna! We thought you ran off with that human and abandoned us, in the middle of clearing out the last of the remaining Homeworld solders in hiding!" Pearl squaked, causing 'Luna' to flinch and look down, her light blue hair shadowing her one visible eye.

 **(yeah, this is getting difficult to put into past tense 3rd person pov. So... It's not present tense 3rd pov...my apologies.)**

"Shatter me? Pshh, Homeworld couldn't lay a scratch on this Gem." "I'd rather not talk about it..." Bismuth gloats. Amethyst finally had it, "Ahem. Who are they?" "And is the short one a gem?" Steven butted it. Garnet smiles and leans on Bismuth's shoulder, "Guys, this is Bismuth and Bloodstone, but we call her Luna. They're two of the original Crystal Gems. Bismuth says, "Oh, hey! New recruits! Welcome aboard, we could always use more Amethyst." Luna cuts in, "And who's the kid?" Steven stutters out, "H-Hi, I'm Steven! Y-you were in my lion and now you're in my house." Bismuth leans down to shake Steven's hand, "Well, thanks for having us!" Luna nods in agreement.

Pearl turns to bismuth, "I can't believe it! Rose said she lost track of you at the battle for the Ziggurat! She was worried sick!" Garnet continues for pearl, "And Luna, she said she saw you sneak off to a train to go see the male you were always writing to." Bismuth's smile turns into an expression of worry. The gems didn't see it, but Steven did. Luna's slightly smiling face turned into a look of hurt and grief. Bismuth says, "Wait, where is Rose?" Steven clears his throat, "Hi, um... actually, I'm Rose's son. She kinda turned into me... well, I have her gem, the rest is from my dad." "Ohh... There she is. You... do you know either of us?" Bismuth asks. Steven looks to the floor. He says sadly, "No, I'm so sorry." Luna strangely walks from the left side of Steven to the right and reaches and puts her hand on Stevens shoulder comfortingly. "It's not always easy to understand Rose's choices... but we have to stand behind them." Pearl says, rubbing her arms.

"Rose really is something else." Steven looks at Bismuth, not knowing what to say. "I mean... Look at this! She really is somethin' else!" Bismuth laughs, putting her hand on Garnet's shoulder. "Wow! Everythin's changin'! And we're buildin' bases out of wood now?!" Bismuth tears a piece of wood from the floor. "Hmph! Who's terrible idea was this? And where is everybody else?" "Everybody else?" Steven asks. Bismuth's eyes widen, "Yeah, the rest of the Crystal Gems! Old Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake?" Steven and the Gems give each other worried looks.

Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems warp to the Gem Battlefield. Bismuth gasps, "No! No way! We were just here! How long was I out?" "It's been about 5,300 years for you, almost 300 for Luna. We, the Crystal Gems, were able to save the Earth..." Pearl trails off. "But we're all that's left of The Rebellion, huh?" Bismuth and Luna say in unison. Pearl begins to cry. Bismuth, Starting to cry, says, "Oh, come on Pearl. You know I can't take it when you cry like that!" Pearl sniffles, "I'm sorry." Bismuth wipes her tears, "No, no need to apologize." "Homeworld's final attack on Earth wiped out all of the Crystal Gems. Rose was able to protect Garnet, Luna, myself and by the looks of it, she was able to protect you as well. Bismuth grunts, "I knew those Homeworld elites were twisted. How many of us did they shatter?! Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake?! If I was there, I-I could've stopped it!" It's not like they've stopped trying" Garnet mutters. Bismuth asks, "What's that?" Garnet speaks up, "Homeworld still has its eyes on this planet". Pearl continues, "We continue to thwart their plans over and over". Steven adds on, "But they just keep coming back!" "Yup. They want us bad", Amethyst says, nodding her head.

Bismuth smirks, "Good. I thought I wouldn't get another chance to show those uppercrusts who's boss! Let's show 'em what happens when you mess with the Crystal Gems!" Steven cheers, "Yeah!" Garnet interrupts, "Bismuth, the Gems on Homeworld outnumber us by a huge amount". "And their technology far surpasses anything we have available on Earth". Bismuth laughs as she wraps both her arms around Garnet and Pearl, "What else is new? Garnet, remember when you and I took on a battalion of Quartz soldiers? We walked out with our stones shining brighter than when we walked in". Garnet smiles, "As I recall, it was three battalions." 'battalions...he was in charge of a battalion...' Luna sighs, 'no, Luna, calm yourself. He died almost 300 years ago. J-just get over it...' When Luna zones back in, she realizes that she missed part of a conversation. Bismuth says, "Ha-ha! So let's pick up where we left off! To the forge!"

 **Timeskip**

Luna kept spacing out. She remembered why Rose bubbled her. She looked up to look at what her two gems now look like. She saw that lava was about to flow onto a unsuspecting Steven. Her eyes widened, as she started to run to him. "Look out!" She yelled, pushing out of the way. The lava flew onto her human toned pale skin. She clenched her teeth to keep in a scream when suddenly, *poof*. Her body dematerialized and retreated to the red, white, and blue gem that held the spot of her left pupil.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

After Luna was poofed, Steven waited eagerly beside the blue, white, red bloodstone. 'I want to be there for Luna when she reforms...but I'm getting so bored. Ah! I'll take her to the big donut then Funland!' Steven thought to himself as he gathered the sparkling gem. When he got to the big donut, he opened the door. "Oh, good morning Steven", Sadie greeted him. "What's with the weird stone thing?" Lars asked. "Oh! This is Luna..er, Bloodstone. During a battle she was hurt so she retreated back into her gem. She saved me, so I want to be there when she reforms", Steven answered, a slight smile on his face. He carefully sat the gem on the table closest to the counter. Though just as he was about to say his order, a hologram like screen appeared from the Bloodstone.

* * *

 _I got off the train, my normal clothes fading into the appropriate clothing for the time period. 'I can not wait to see my good friends! Oh, it has been so long since I have talked to the shyuler sisters! I wonder if dear Eliza actually got married? She always told me that she wouldn't be tied down to some boring noble.. "Luna!" I heard a voice call. I pushed up my glasses and looked to my right. Both Eliza and Angelica were there, but there was a male whom I did not recognize. I stepped off the train platform and walked over to the trio. "Angelica, Eliza. It has been ages." I said with a calm smile, setting my bags down. The said women pulled me into a hug, Eliza sniffling. When Angelica stopped and had to pull Eliza off of me, the male who was with them addressed me. "So you're the famous Luna, Eliza talks about you all the time," he said. "I hope only good has been revealed" I laughed, "you must be Eliza's husband, Mr...?" I trailed off. "Alexander Hamilton, but call me Alex, everyone does." Alex laughed. "Well, Eliza looks like she's about to bite my head off, so I'll let you get back to your friends" he said, slightly pushing me in the direction of the sisters._

The three teens were entranced at the video. 'She met one of the founding fathers?!' Sadie and Lars thought in shock. The screen rippled, then went to another scene.

 _"Lady Bloodstone, please wake up, the Mr. and the Mrs. wants you to meet someone" one of the maids shook me awake. I groaned, "What time is it?" Pushing myself up, I grabbed my glasses and put them on. I made sure not to reveal my gem. "It is about nine o'clock, my lady." "Thank you. Please wait outside if I need help." I said, standing up, just realizing that she towers over me and my 5"1 frame. She nods respectfully and walks out of the room. I sigh and and start to get dressed._

 ** _Ripple_**

 _As I walked down the stairs I quickly realized that Eliza and Alex we're hosting a party. I heard a few foot steps. I looked up, not surprised that it was Alex, but someone oddly familiar was beside him. "Luna, this is a friend of mine that I made before the war." Alex said. It hit me,_

* * *

 _I sighed and quickly ducked my head to avoid attention. I bumped into someone, knocking me off my feet. "Oh! I-I'm sorry" the voice said. I looked up, it was a male, and a handsome one at that. He held his hand out to me. I grasped it as he gently pulled me to my feet. "It's fine. Completely my fault, Mr...?" "Laurens, John Laurens." He said "may I have this dance?" I nodded and placed my hand around his neck. "My name is Lunardescent Bloodstone. Most call me Luna though. It's a pleasure, Mr. Laurens". "No, the pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Luna" he smiled. I giggled, "it's miss, and Luna is just fine." He smiled, as we start to dance. 'He seems... different than most. Wow, that's so cliché bloodstone. It is true though.' The song ended, bringing our dance to an end. I curtsied, he bowed "I do hope you'll write some time" he said. "I will, I promise , we smiled at another, then walked off. 'He seems truly interested in me. I'll write to him... But with us crystal gems still rounding up the last of the gem soldiers...I can't be found to be courted by a human at a time like this, for his safety.'_

* * *

 _"Mr. John Laurens" I quickly said. " Miss Lunardescent Bloodstone" John said, eyes wide. We stared at one another for a few silent seconds, but..."Oh...you two already know each other...? Well, I'm gonna go talk to Eliza...yeah," Alex shuffled off awkwardly. "It's been awhile" "yes, it has" I answered. "Back then..." "Yes?" I asked "I wanted to ask you a question" he said, rubbing the back of of his neck. "What is it?" I murmured, tilting my head. His face went completely red, making his freckles stand out more._

 _"I..I was wondering if...I could court you?" He asked. The world seemed to stop. I knew my eyes probably had stars in them and my face was a tomato by now. I blinked a couple times, then smiled and took his hand. "I would like nothing more." He stared at me. Then closed his eyes and started to lean. I too, closed my eyes and started to lean in._

 ** _Ripple_**

 _the bloodstone was sitting in her room, which was reconstructed to look like a certain someone's house. "Luna, there was a postman on the beach with a package for you." Rose said, setting a box in front of the bloodstone who was sitting at the dining room table. Luna nodded to the Quartz and opened the big package. There were parchments, upon parchments of writing, and a single letter on top._

"Mom?" Steven murmured, putting a hand over his gem.

 _"It's from South Carolina. It must be a letter from John!" Luna murmured to herself as she carefully opened the letter. Her eyes widened as she scanned the letter. Tears welled up in her eyes, the said red liquid left red lined running down her cheeks as the tears of blood came and fell. Rose Quartz saw her crying and rushed over to her, "Luna! What's wrong?!" She yelled._

 _Luna read the letter, her voice breaking and shaking in several places, "We are sorry to inform you. On Tuesday, the 27th, lieutenant colonel John Laurens was k-...was killed in a gunfight against British troops in S-south Carolina... These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. One of our solders told us that his final words were, 'tell Luna I'm sorry and that I love her.' And gave the said solder a small box which is in the package. He is buried here until you, or his family, can send from h-his...r-remains. H-his family wanted you to have all of the letters h-he was ever going to send you. As you already know, lieutenant colonel Laurens was in charge of recruiting 3000 men for the first, all black, military regiment. The s-surviving members o-of this r-regiment have b-been r-returned to t-their m-masters."_

 _About halfway through the paragraph, Luna's voice began to distort slightly. Seeming to be in a daze, She reached into the box and gently took out the, what seemed like, thousands of unsent letters, poems, and so forth, and set them on the table. She brought her hand out of the box for a second time with a small box. She opened the small box and gasped, the red streams of tears coming back. She set the box on the table for the Quartz to see. Luna sat there, covering her mouth to silence her sobs. Rose stared worriedly at the bloodstone until she saw what was in the box. "Is that?" She tried to find the words. "Isn't that what humans use to marry one another?" She said horrified. She whipped her head to Luna, who nodded. Luna tried to speak, but it came out distorted. Rose's eyes widened as she quickly lifted bloodstone's bangs out of her face before she could stop her. The red, white, and blue gemstone replacing Luna's left red eye was in the process of cracking._

 _Luna grabbed the ring and slid it on her her ring finger. She looked up to Rose and mouthed, 'do it'. Rose teared up and started to cry. She summoned her sword and kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again as she stabbed Luna in the stomach. Luna brought the ringed hand up to Rose's face. She finally managed to whisper out quietly, 'don't be'. Then,_ _ ***poof***_ _. A bloodstone landed on the cushioned chair where a female just sat. Rose just stood there, dropping her sword, and grabbing the stone. She held it just under her head and let her tears splash onto it. The stone was healed, but it darkened in color. Where a blotch of red once was began making cracked patterns. She walked out of Luna's room, and called her lion. She bubbled the stone and placed in the lion's mane, tears still running down her cheeks._

 ** _Ripple_**

* * *

The projection ended, leaving the three teens in tears. Suddenly, a red glowing appeared from the bloodstone, it floated up and began to take shape of a human, the stone staying where a left red pupil would be. Instead of the sweater and skirt combo Luna was wearing last, she had on a 18th century red gown on. When she finished reforming, she dropped to the ground, landing on her feet. "W-what happened?" She asked, bringing her right hand to massage her temples. That was the hand that had the ring on it. "Steven? Where am I? Who are they?" Luna said, crossing her arms. "Um...that's a bit of a long story"


End file.
